Unfolded
by beginningoftheroad
Summary: "But there would be no French toast or sex this time because his worst nightmare was unfolding right before his eyes." One-Shot. Rated M to be safe.


**This is my first Glee fanfic and the first fanfic I have written in a long while, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Whenever they went to bed angry at each other, Mike was always jolted out of his sleep by his worst nightmare-Tina getting seriously hurt or worse-dying. He would always lean over to make sure she was indeed alive and breathe out a sigh of relief. Tina would then wake up to an apology breakfast of French toast, fresh strawberries, orange juice, and, eventually, make-up sex. But there would be no French toast or sex this time because his worst nightmare was unfolding right before his eyes.

* * *

Mike felt so lost, so small, being surrounded by so many police officers and paramedics and not having Tina there to hold his hand and tell him it's alright. He faintly remembers one of the paramedics telling him to sit on the stretcher. He felt blood dripping from his nose and his head hurt like hell but all he was worried about was Tina. Was she breathing? Was she going to survive?

As the paramedic basically carried him to the stretcher because he was still in shock of what was happening around him, he saw the complete and total asshole who ran a red light and hit them from the passenger side-right where Tina was sitting-totaling Mike's car and severely injuring the love of his life. Something in him snapped and, even though he's _never _a violent guy, he launched at the guy, ready to attack. The paramedic held him back and Mike snorted as he saw him cower backwards and started sputtering out an apology. Mike wanted to scream at him, beat him up-which later on surprised him since he's the least violent guy he knows. But, he wanted this asshole to hurt not just as much as he was but he wanted to do it for Tina.

As his thoughts swam around in his head, his heart broke in half as the stretcher carrying Tina went passed him. He took in the sight of her long, brown hair matted with blood, the whole left part of her face, bruised, and an oxygen mask covering her nose. The sight completely tore him apart.

He could tell the paramedics took pity on him as he begged to ride in the same ambulance as Tina as they reluctantly said yes. Mike sat next to Tina on the way to the hospital, gripping her hand for dear life and listened to the paramedics talk in medical terms. When the finally arrived to the hospital-which to Mike, felt like _hours_ to get there-Tina was immediately wheeled off to the ER as Mike was guided to the waiting room. There, his parents and Mr. and Mrs. Cohen-Chang were waiting for him. As Mrs. Cohen-Chang wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Michael, I am _so _grateful you are okay and you could take care of our Tina," he broke down.

* * *

They waited for what seemed like hours, both of the mothers gripping Mike's hands. The doctor eventually came through the two swinging doors and over to the Chang's and Cohen-Chang's. Mike felt at least some of the tension release from his shoulders as the doctor told them Tina was stable, but not yet out of the water. The doctor then led them to Tina's room, where she was hooked up to several different machines with IVs in her arms. Her hair had been washed of the blood and there were several bandages covering her face. Behind him, Mike heard Mrs. Cohen-Chang start to sob as she took the first look at her daughter and Mr. Cohen Chang held his wife.

Over the next few days, they each took turns sitting beside Tina and holding her hand. She still hadn't woken up, even when Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Santana, and Brittany came to visit and Brittany decided to try and wake her up by tickling her-knowing Tina is the most ticklish person she knows. She was very upset when she realized it wasn't working.

* * *

Two days later, Mike was alone in the room with her as Tina's parents went to the cafeteria to get something for lunch. As Mike held Tina's hand and gently stroked her hair away from her face, he watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Tina…" he exclaimed quietly.

She groaned and held her head as she gently sat up, with Mike's help. She looked around the room and realized it wasn't a familiar one. "Mike? Where am I? What-what happened?"

"We were in a car accident. Some jackass hit us. You've been asleep for a few days," Mike said as he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're okay, Tina. I was worried sick about you. I promise I will _never_ let anything like that happen to you again. Okay?" He peppered kisses onto her forehead and non-bandaged cheek.

Tina smiled-oh how Mike missed seeing that smile-and said, "Mike, it's not your fault. You didn't cause the accident, you know that."

"I know, I know. I just-I feel like I could've prevented it, you know? I could've prevented you getting hurt and having to come here. It was like my worst nightmare come true. I-I couldn't make you feel better just by giving you a kiss and it absolutely _killed _me."

"Mike," Tina gently said as she took his hand. "Look, I'm okay now. Sure, I have a few cuts and bruises, but those will heal and I'll be out of here soon and you won't have to worry so much anymore."

"But, Tina, that's the thing. I _will _keep worrying. Every time I close my eyes, I can see that car coming up in the window behind you and it scares me so much to think that could happen again. Every time we get in the car, it could happen and…I can't do anything about it," Mike said as he felt his eyes start to fill with tears.

"Mike, I know you're worried-I am too-but we can't live our whole lives worrying if this will happen again. No, nothing's certain and, in fact, it could happen again. But we can't stay cooped up in our apartment for the rest of our lives. And this worrying will only lead us to that happening and we'll basically become hermits. We just have to take it one day at a time, okay?"

Mike nodded. "I know and I want to."

Tina then smiled at him and rubbed stubble on his cheek. "Good. Now, where are my parents because I am starving."

Mike laughed and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. "I'm so glad you're okay."

* * *

**A/N: The ending wasn't as great as I had hoped it was going to be but I hope you all enjoyed it! I have a few other stories in the works so I'm hoping to get those up soon. Until next time..**


End file.
